deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Akihiro Dragoscale vs Alexander Frontier Renavos
Battle between dragonic base hero both are powerful and smart, but only one can survive. Dragon Prince Akihiro Dragoscale from The Dragon King's Son vs Extremophiles Dragon Alexander Frontier Renavos (Project XIV) from Dragoscaleisbest! Akihiro Dragoscale dragoscaleisbest:long time ago dragon king and queen has they son akihiro dragoscale. wiz:but when Mephistopheles power growing king and Queen need to save they son live form tho evil one when his grow power in him more powerful and him get dragged back boomstick:he possed sword as his weapon and created powerful fighting team get created he confort mephistopheles and won! dragoscaleisbest:but most important power of akihiro is power form dragon form in pegasus sword. in best he is normal great swordman,but he can improve and evolution for fight very well ''' wiz:at his best he can travel at speed of light and can destroy Mephistopheles himself boomstick:he can even summoning meteor flame meteor and fire tornado! akihiro:i has power to destroy entire country and burn stome you know? wiz:even akihiro has both massive power and speed he is not armored fighter boomstick:he has bad aim and fear to sword too anyway '''dragoscaleis best:you shouldn,t understatement dragon prince,he has power to resisted and absorb massive flame weapon and relese them back flame also can created some type of radiation akihiro dragoscale:Oh! Heh heh... Most people would say I talk too much. Alexander Frontier Renavos (Weapon XIV) dragoscaleisbest:more than 1000 year he survival in space boomstick:more than 1000 year he fight and adapt to survival wiz:slayer of zombie horde,killer of werewolf and destroyer of giant!" dragoscaleisbest:alexander frontier renavos is extremophiles most powerful one in base form he runs 100 meter in 10 secound and jump more far than 8.5 meter boomstick:in secoundary form he can drive at 100 MPH swin fly, and run, breath fire wiz:but all of those are useless when compra those form to ultimate form three head dragon dragoscale is best:larger than 8 killometer weight 6600 tonned can lifted 1200 time of it self weight,and can runs 322 time of itself speedthis mean the dragon can flight at 2593 km/s and lifted near 8,000,000 tonned can tank the 266 F heat water and even swim in lava 5 killometer under earth plate. boomstick:can eat and turn plastic too food survival in boiling acid and radiation of 30000 gray!!! wiz:survival it celvin one and could survival and reproduction without water and can even eat stone dragoscale is best:eat stone grow in solid lifeform and can life in asteriod impact can created and manipulation eletricity up to 80 terawatt also and absorb eletric to empowerment itself boomstick:and danmed dragon has binary fission to longer time take higher number in become wiz:survival under neutron star gravity and stealth like lizard,regen dragoscaleisbest:but he cannot survival in the sun and black hle wiz:even then he is one among most powerful lifeform ever life! alexander frontier renavos: life always survival(dragonic roar) Death Battle akihiro walk in to new wild he see alexander sit on the tree both hero interseting alexander:hello boy you are who beat mephistopheles right akihiro:surely but you are dragon who always survival right alexander:i am lifeform evolutionism if you can evol you can survival rukia:brother you can sparring match with him akihiro:alexander ready to sparring alexander:why not i always survival FIGHT! both hero rush to other and alexander jump on the tree and runs back jumping at akihiro who block those attack but massive punch impact send him back, alexander jump at akihiro who stared powerup and block attack punch back with large barrel of attack both power of them can rival each other akihito stared serious ryn ken! dragon beam! the sworad appear in his hand and insane powerful energy beam break alexander armor out the ultimate lifeform knee down but he started trasformation to massive dragon red dragon driveing form mid air but akihiro say "flare spin" small tornado set of magma appear to stop red dragon form attack and akihiro jump back and say" flame wave" large amont of flame attack metldown dragonic armor akihiro:look like i win now alexander .you are not my leaged alexander in dragon form laugh and say "you will see my true form the ultimate one" his body turn into massive dragon largerand longer than mountain 8 killometer three-heand dragons giant dragon filght it akihiro with massive speed his ram is created attack power of massive nuclear attack energy amont maintain enegy form entire country form serveral year meltdown earthplale akihiro look back and say"you think you are only one who can serious i can serious too when the word ending akihiro get pegasus sword and release massive enegy form entire body" "meteor smash" massive meteor fall form space in hit to massive tri head dragon but it can tank and binary fission massive amount of toxin breath get release form the dragon moun and breath toxin breath burn skin destroy eyes and make akihiro lack oxygen"you can,t win now you can surrender" "i am dragon prince i will not die here now" the word emding akihiro powering up and jump in falme use fire power to destroy poison the dragon prince runs at full power of him speed of light . the space dragon attack back via massive thunder breath thunder heat make oxygen in air turn in to plasma country level attack clash and created bomb was more powerful than moon buster bomb akihiro use running speed to turn back but alexander in dragon from filght akihero said"it all or notthing super dragon beam" massive amont of enegy gy burn entire body of massive dragon but the fight not ending both hero clash together yes alexander has binary fission and flee them as backup powerful clash and large amont off light eat everthing when light fade akihiro knockdown and alexander rise head up photosyntesis make power back up extremophiles give his cell to heal akihiro and say"those are good fight if i can,t binary fission i die" "you are insane good fighter too me hope we are good friend" K.O Results wiz:those are insanely close match both epic fight and powerful dragoscaleisbest:super dragon beam is light speed attack and attack in insanely large aoe akihiro light speed in pegasus form far superior to millsecound reation time of alexander alexander toxin is can useful in fight too boomstick:akihiro can summon flame mateor but flame radiation hard to burn monsterity who can tank 3000 gray radiation enegy dragoscaleisbest:power of binary fission mean alexander can stall match and photosyntesis mean he can woke up back wiz:vut again if non thunder to empower non binary fission and non ohotosyntesis akihiro burn alexander to death dragoscaleisbest:both of them is great ,akihiro even has greater fight spirit but winner is alexander frontier renavos(project XIV) Category:Dragons themed death battles Category:OC vs OC themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Anti-Hero' themed Death Battles Category:Fantasy vs Sci-Fi Themed Death Battles Category:Magic vs Technology themed DEATH BATTLEs Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles